


Mourn Me

by Greenhairedninja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenhairedninja/pseuds/Greenhairedninja
Summary: When a mission goes wrong Genji has to deal with the consequences______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________“He’s in a coma. We don’t know if he’s going to make it”





	Mourn Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synthetic_Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synthetic_Soul/gifts).



> this was intended as a "small drabble" for a prompt I received on tumblr by a dear friend - the prompt was: 
> 
> "Leave a “Mourn Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about my character mourning your character’s death."

The mission had gone horribly, horribly wrong. It wasn’t that their intel had been wrong in the first place, no, everything had been exactly like it had been described in the report. But they had known they would come. A trap had been laid out for them and they had walked straight into it.

Genji and Zenyatta had both been on the mission, together with Reinhardt, McCree, Lucio and Soldier 76. They all had only barely made it out alive. Only thanks to Reinhardt’s shield and Lucio’s speed boost had they been able to get to the area they had called their rescue pick-up to. Genji remember the moments until they arrived in the carrier as if it has all been a dream.  
Zenyatta’s body limb in his arms as they are screams and shouting all around him, Reinhardt trying desperately to shield them from the worst of the assault as they retreated back. His own wounds, even if they had not been lethal, have been pretty bad but nothing and no one had been able to get Genji away from Zenyatta. The sniper had only missed their headshot to the man because Reinhardt raised his shield just so...but the bullet had still found it’s target below Zenyatta’s left shoulder, to close to the man’s heart.

The flight back to the base had felt like it was taking forever, medics trying to stabilize Zenyatta’s life signs while other’s where taking care of the rest of the team. Genji had all pushed them away, his own wounds could wait and he simply could not pull himself away from his master. Watching the slow rise and fall of the man’s chest, one hand grasping firmly the limb one of the monk, his finger on the pulse point at his wrist, needing the reassurance that his heart was still beating.

They had finally been able to get him away from Zenyatta’s side as they reached the base. Dr. Ziegler already waiting for them and having prepared for the surgery to remove the bullet and try everything in their possibilities to save Zenyatta. Only then had it dawned on the cyborg that his master was actually hanging in the balance between life and death.

Even after parting from his lover Genji refuses any medical help, instead pacing, limping, up and down the corridor in front of the operating room. When Angela finally steps out of the room Genji relaxes, only to have his entire world shattered when he sees the woman’s tense expression. He doesn’t ask any questions and Angela understands, placing a hand on Genji’s arm before taking a small breath, squeezing his arm.

**“He’s in a coma. We don’t know if he’s going to make it”**

The last time Genji’s world has been ripped from him he had been the one lying on the floor, bleeding out and wishing for everything to end. Right now he feels like the floor has been pulled from underneath him and with a sob he falls down on his knees, the doctor following him down, the weight of her hand on his arm the only anchor to reality. He feels numb, wishes for all of this to be a bad dream, for him to wake up soon, turn around and see his lover smile at him and lean down to kiss him good morning.  
He does not allow the tears to flow from his eyes, Zenyatta was not dead and Genji knows the man is strong.

He lets Angela help him up after a couple of long moments, finally allowing her to treat his wounds and patch his cybernetics up as well as she can in the short time that she had to prepare.

He begs the doctor to let him see his lover as soon as he’s done with her. He can’t rest, tells Angela he would not be able to, if he’s not with him and reluctantly he allows him into Zenyatta’s room.  
Genji feels like he’s going to be sick. Zenyatta lying on the bed, completely unmoving except for the slow rise and fall of his chest. An infusion attached to his right arm and a tube in his mouth to help him breath, to make his body continue to breath.

Genji sits down at the edge of the bed after Angela tells him that it’s alright but that he should be careful with him. He takes his lover’s hand in his own, squeezing it softly, hoping to feel the man squeeze him back but nothing happens and it’s in this moment that Genji allows the first tears to fall. This wasn’t supposed to happen! From the two of them, if anyone had to die now, it should be him! He curses every god and goddess he knows, begging them to save Zenyatta’s life, to take him instead and let his lover life instead. But just like it is always with the gods, no one answers him and he is met with the silence of the room that is only filled by the beeping and whooshing noises of the machines.

Genji doesn’t remember the people who have come into the room to try to get him to rest. He doesn’t need rest. Not when Zenyatta was only barely clinging to life. Even Reinhardt doesn’t dare pull him away even when the man had the physical power to easily do so…they all understand why Genji can’t leave.  
Angela and Ana bring a second bed into the room Zenyatta is staying in, telling Genji that he may rest here and that they will bring him food. He refuses to eat…he tried at first. But even though he hasn’t been able to taste anything since many years the food seems to have lost all of it’s appeal now.

******

On the third day Winston visits Genji to tell him that Mondatta has been informed about Zenyatta’s condition – a condition that has not changed for the better since they arrived back on the base. Only hours after Winston has been with him Genji wakes up to loud beeping and only second later Angela comes rushing in. Everything was happened so fast and his tired brain hasn’t yet caught up with him but as he looks to the bed Zenyatta was in he sees the man twitch and convulse, his body spasming on the bed.  
Suddenly he feels strong arms around him, dragging him backwards and out of the room, Reinhardt’s deep voice trying to reach him, to tell him that Angela and her team need him out of there. But he does not want to accept it, screaming and shouting for the man to let him go!!

It takes one of Ana’s arrows to make him stop his thrashing, going limp in the Crusader’s hold and passing out for several hours. He wakes up in the hospital bed and within a few seconds panic washes over him and he looks over to the bed besides his own, fearing that Zenyatta was not there anymore.  
The beeping and whooshing is back to normal and Genji breathes a sigh of relief and it’s the second time he’s cried. Angela informs him that they had almost lost Zenyatta due to his heart failing.

Genji doesn’t sleep from then on, no matter how tired his body feels and how his mind screams for the sweet release of sleep. But he feels that he needs to stay awake and close to Zenyatta. He talks to the man constantly…tells him about the places they have been, stories from his past that he never got to tell him before, he reads him his favorite book over and over again.

******

It’s on the fifth day that Genji notices the machine’s beeping getting slower. At first he thinks it’s due to the lack of sleep and exhaustion and that he’s imagining things but after he watches the monitor that’s showing Zenyatta’s heart rate he immediately calls for Angela.  
She doesn’t try to push Genji out this time, not at first, but Reinhardt arrives only a couple of minutes after Angela arrived in the room with him. She checks Zenyatta’s body and vital signs to try and understand what is happening and after several long minutes she turns to Genji again, motioning him to come to the side. Again, she places her hand on his arm, squeezing softly. There’s a sad smile on her lips and Genji can see that she is holding her emotions at bay for his sake.

 **“His body is shutting down, Genji…There is nothing we can do. The bullet grazed his heart and punctured his lung. We removed the bullet and tried to restore what we could but…it seems…”** , her voice fades out, too laden with emotions to continue, tears slowly falling down her cheeks as she squeezes his arm almost painfully.

Genji feels the numbness return…and through it all it feels like someone stabbed him in the heart. It all starts to feel like he’s in a dream again, like he’s not really there, that all of this is not really happening.

 **“I-…I don’t know how long he’s got, Genji…if you…I mean-…say goodbye”** , her sentence is interrupted by her wiping her cheeks with the sleeve of her lab coat but Genji understands her anyway.  
He refuses to accept the words he’s just heard and instead moves to his position at Zenyatta’s side, the one he has rarely moved in the past days. He picks up the book he’s been reading and starts from the beginning again.  
He ignores the way both Angela and Reinhardt look at him and he allows himself to cry only after they have left.  
He grasps his lover’s hand in his again, noticing how it’s gotten thinner, more boney over the last days.

**“Don’t leave me like this, Zen…I still need you! You can’t just leave me like this! There’s so much we still wanted to do. I haven’t shown you Hanamura yet…you were looking forward to it so much. Plea-se. Please! Don’t leave!”**

Genji doesn’t know how much time has passed since Angela left when he suddenly feels Zenyatta’s hand twitch. Hope blooms rapidly in Genji’s chest but when he focuses on his lover it’s quickly crushed. Hitting the emergency button next to Zenyatta’s bed desperately, shouting for anyone to come and help him he watches in horror as his lover’s body starts to twitch with the spasms once again. He’s never felt more helpless than in this moment.

It all happens too fast.  
The machine’s beeps fasten and for several moments it’s the only thing Genji can hear in the room that is flooding with people from Angela’s medical team. The next moment the beeping stops and there’s only a long, drawn out, tone filling the room. No one seems to breath and Genji stares at the suddenly still body of Zenyatta.

He feels hands around his arms again, holding him tightly but he is not moving. His body is frozen to the spot he is standing on several meters away from Zenyatta. He watches as Angela and her team try to restart the monk’s heart.

Once.  
Twice.  
There’s nothing.

Only the one, monotone sound of the machine filling the silence that is slowly settling over them all. And after Angela moves her fingers to Zenyatta’s neck, checking for a pulse manually she raises her head to look at Genji, shaking her head slowly. She moves to turn off the machine and the silence that settles in the room is deafening.

The grip around him tightens when he moves forward and with a sudden strength Genji pulls free from Reinhardt’s grip, rushing towards the hospital bed, grasping Zenyatta’s hand.  
He doesn’t know what he’s saying he only knows that he’s uttering words, pleas…that he begs for Zenyatta not to go, not to leave him. He’s crying and the wetness drips on the skin of his lover. He’s desperate, desperate for a miracle, for something to happen that will give him his lover back.

His desperation turns to anger when he realizes that the person who has shot Zenyatta is still out there, alive. It’s in that moment that he feels Reinhardt’s firm grip on him again, dragging him away from the bed.  
There’s words being said to him but he can’t hear them through the screams, the sobs that must be coming from his lips.  
Ana is waiting outside again but Genji fights this time, does not want to be put under when the person who is responsible for this is still out there. He bites Reinhardt’s arm, feeling the man tense behind him but his grip on Genji does not loosen. He kicks at Ana but the woman does not need to be close to Genji to knock him out – he feels the sharp pain of the needle in his neck, he fights the darkness that’s pulling him under but ultimately he does not have a chance against it.

******

He wakes several hours later, his eyes feeling dry and his entire body aching. He opens them to look around and finds that he’s in a hospital room…but it’s not the same as before. He gets up from the bed, rushing towards the door just to find it locked.

**“LET ME OUT!”**

He punches the metal but his fists do nothing and there is not other way out of the room. Dread and desperation fills him and the rage quickly fuels his actions. He turns around towards the walls, the shelves being his first victim.

Only when the entire room is a mess does he stop, sinking down to the floor in the middle of the room, crying, sobbing, screaming to give the pain he’s feeling an outlet. He screams until his throat is sore and he cries until no more tears are coming…only sobs leaving his lips and shaking his body.

He hears the door getting unlocked behind him and he stands on unsteady legs to turn towards it. For a moment he believes Zenyatta is standing in the doorway and he has simply gone mad, that everything has been a nightmare after all, that he’s been compromised. But the longer he looks at the man in front of him, the more he sees the difference between the two. Mondatta is taller than his lover had been…his robes more elegant and the jieba on his forehead a different pattern. He’s not an unwelcome sight, has never been, but it’s not who he needs to see.

When the man takes a step forward Genji crumbles back to the ground, the last of his energy used up.  
**“Mon…he’s gone! He-…he-“**

 **“I know my little bird, I know”** , Genji hears the soft voice of the man before he feels the strong arms pulling him in and against a warm chest. The use of the shared nickname the two monks have had for him ever since he arrived in the monastery with them is like a whip to his back and Mondatta pulls him in even closer when he his body begins to shake with new sobs.

Genji clings to Mondatta, his hands tangling in the robes and his face pressed into the warmth of his skin. Both men kneeling on the floor in the mess that Genji has created. And even though Mondatta believes that Zenyatta is not truly gone, it does not help the pain that he is feeling inside of him right now.

And if anyone were to pass by the open door and dare to take a peak inside, they would find that even on Mondatta’s cheeks there are tears, which find their way to his chin, falling into the raven black hair of the man in his arms. And for once, Mondatta allows himself to be weak as he pulls Genji even closer and buries his face in the man’s hair to hide his face from the world and grieve.


End file.
